Popularity Rules
by Damned if i do ya
Summary: Bella is shy, unpopular, and over all socially awkward. When a Edward starts to attend her high school he is immediately pushed into the popular circle and out of her league. What happens when he wants to be in her league? ALL HUMAN.OOC.
1. I'm A Mouse

******Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer obviously owns everything twilight.  
><strong>**

****A/N:** Hi. This is my first FF so please be nice. I have been a fanatic reader on here for 3 years and just now brought up enough courage to start writing. I probably suck. Oh well. I'm trying anyways.**

Introduction time. My name is Isabella Swan, or Bella as I'd like to be preferred as. I am 17 years old living in a small town of Forks in Washington. I have dull brown hair which match my boring brown eyes with an overall average looking appearance. I live with my father, Charlie, who is the chief of police. I attend Forks High School, my personal hell. Introductions are done, now onward with my story.

Waking up is the hardest part of the day for me. When I sleep, I dream. When I dream, I'm happy. When I wake up, I'm in reality. When I'm in reality, I'm grumpy. Bella Swan is not a morning person. Especially if the reason for waking up is to only go to school. Rolling out of bed, regretfully may I add, I do my necessary routine in my bathroom and stand in front of my closet. Picking out a plain blue shirt and nice fitting jeans. Now that I'm all dressed and ready, I go downstairs and straight out the door. I never have to worry about saying goodbye to Charlie because he is one of those damn early birds that wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning just to sit behind a desk. Not much happens in this small of a town for the police folk.

Slipping on my walk towards my old rusty truck is just the first of many points given to the ground in the Ground vs Bella game that plays out everyday. I'm unfortunately extremely clumsy.

Driving to school does not take as much time as I would hope.I park my truck in a vacant space in the parking lot and begrudgingly make my way into school. There's a not so typical buzz of student chatter flowing through the halls. There must be something going on today. I check my mental calendar but cant think of anything that the residents of Forks High would be excited for. Giving up I walk towards my locker. Just as I'm carefully counting my steps, not wanting the floor to score again, when my books fly out of my arms with a thrust of movement. I look up wildly as I solemnly watch my papers scatter around the tiny hallway.

Laughter, that seemed more like a witch cackling, is heard from ahead of me. There stood Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya.

If my life was like that movie "Mean Girls", they would be the Plastics. Now its not actually that movie because I'm no child star/drug addict/crazy/somebody's bitch in prison Lindsay Lohan here. Getting off topic. They are the main reason why I have such a hatred for school. They have victimized me since Kindergarten when I "accidentally" gave all their Barbies buzz cuts. I WAS LIKE 5 YEARS OLD FOR GODSAKES. Talking about living in the premature past.

"Settle down spaz. Do you always have to make a scene, attention whore?" Tanya spat.

Her accusation were WAY fucking off. I'm timid, shy, I hate any type of attention. I hate to say it but I have the personality of a mouse.

I kneel down as the three bimbo's continued to sound like laughing hyena's.

"What a loser. She looks like a rat scurrying around!" squealed Lauren.

"Mouse." I mumbled in a quiet whisper to myself.

So now here I am, "scurrying" around the dirty hallway trying to pick up all my loose papers while I'm being verbally abuse. May i say again... I. Hate. School.

I was desperately tying my best to pay no attention to anyone around me until a long pale hand picked up a page of my English paper.

I looked up surprised. There knelled a boy that I have never seen before. The first thing I noticed was his unruly messy bronze hair, next the most gorgeous blazing green eyes. I mean I don't think you understand the actual beauty of these eyes that I'm looking at. ***Mentally Faints*** Moving my gaze from his godlike face, I take a notice in his clothes. A very chiseled chest was stretched in a cotton grey t-shirt accompanied with a dark pair of very nice fitted jeans. What I'm really trying to say is, and if I may quote Andy Samberg, I practically "Jizzed in my pants." just by mere sight of him.

"Hey, do you need any help?" mystery Adonis asked.

I couldn't help but notice how quite it seemed to be now. It seemed like the hallways just stopped all movement and all the kids were watching our exchange. This is not a reality show or some shit, people!

"Eeep!" I squeaked embarrassingly like** A. FUCKING. MOUSE.**

I really have to stop referring myself as a animal. I don't think it's mentally healthy.

The boy smiled, lifting one side of his mouth higher than the other in a adorable half smirk.

"Don't worry about Bella. She's very clumsy. She trips over almost like nothing!" Jessica said while flipping her fake blonde hair back.

THANK YOU Jessica for that very not needed comment...Bitch.

My cheeks flamed from all the attention and sexy boys gaze on me.

I looked up at him, blinked, and then took my paper from his hands and raced to my class not looking back behind me. There were more laughter that I left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok. There we are. Its a short first chapter briefly showing Bella's life. It will get better, I promise.**


	2. Revenge Of The Lockers

******Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer obviously owns everything twilight.  
><strong>**

****A/N:** OK, so I probably should of warned you guys that this story will have a lot of swearing/coarse language and what not, with some possibilities of (but not many) lemons.  
><strong>

I decided now that I should of been more graceful with my "I'm embarrassed so I will go find a hole to die in" run out of that situation but what could I do! He was standing there all sexy and smiley or what not and I'm pretty sure he used some Jedi mind tricks to turn me into a idiot and run like Forrest Gump. Damn him! Damn him to sexy hell.

I reached my locker and banged my head against the rusty metal.

Why did I have to be such a social piranha? Was that the correct term? Oh well, It doesn't matter anymore.

I started to bang my head repeatedly against the locker with out actual knowledge of doing so until I started getting a head ache and I heard a little giggle beside me.

"Hi." squeaked a soprano voice.

I whipped my head to the direction of the voice but hit my head on the open locker door beside mine.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled as I rubbed my surely now redden and swollen forehead.

It was okay when I was hitting my head on my own locker but I guess the locker beside it felt angry about the abuse I was giving it's neighbor and decided to punish me. Great, now I feel like I should go around the school and bang my head on every single locker door in fear that they will start a army and try to avenge my beat up locker and destroy me.

I shook my head to get rid of my dumb thoughts. See, this is why no one is allowed in my head. They couldn't handle the weirdness of it. They'd surely die or have a seizure.

"Oh my gosh! Are you OK?" asked that voice that I was trying to find before it became World War III a.k.a Revenge of the Lockers all up on my face.

"Ya," I dismissed her, "I'm fine."

I finally got a look at who I was talking to when I removed my hand from my face.

She was a tiny thing. A munchkin if I was to think about it, or a fairy. She was extremely short and had above the shoulder length pixie black hair that shot out in all directions. I had never seen her before so she must be new, or possibly she was just so microscopic that I haven't noticed her before. That's a lie. Her expensive looking designer dress would surely make her pop out a crowd. Not only that but her eyes were a brilliant shade of green that I've seen before.

*Le Gasp*

I was starting to piece the puzzle together like a mad scientist.

New gorgeous boy with green eyes starts school, I meet him, I make a fool of myself. New midget girl with green eyes start school, I meet her, I make a fool out of myself. I came to realization that they are brother and sister and that I'm a total loser.

I would give myself a face palm if I could but I don't think my poor head could take it.

"Well that's good," the girl bubbled, "My names Alice Cullen, I'm new here." she stuck out her hand.

I took her hand and shook it timidly.

I could hear the people around us whispering.

"I'm Bella Swan." I simply said while looking at the ground.

"What a pretty name." Alice gushed.

There were defiantly some snickers running through the halls at us. No one talked to me and NO ONE had ever complimented me before. I kind of just stood there stiffly while she was standing right in front of me with this gigantic smile on her face. If it was someone else smiling like that I would've probably thought of it to be creepy or maybe the person had serial killer tendencies but Alice was, for lack for better words, adorable.

I didn't want to ruin her reputation because she was new here and didn't know better, so I exchanged my books in my shitty locker and turned to her.

"I have to go to class now, Alice." I mumbled as I fiddled with the books in my hands.

"Oh, well I should probably go too." She smiled back at me with perfect white teeth.

I gave her a small genuine smile because I liked her. She seemed like a great girl but I knew she would eventually be clued in about the social out cast that I was and not want to have anything to do with me.

I hurriedly made my way down the hall when Alice screamed at me,

"I'll talk to you later, Bella!"

That shrimp was not making this easier for me.

I walked to my first class which was English. Sitting in the back corner by the window was my choice of seating. Nobody ever sat by me... actually no one even sat in the entire back row. Now I'm not going to say its because I'm a fuck awesome celebrity and too cool for everyone because I'm not, as you probably already know. Sitting by the window practically gave me the freedom to ignore everybody around me and day dream my life away (which I do on a daily basis).

Ahead of me I could hear the teacher trying to get the classes attention so I looked up and lo and behold! There stood the care bear, Alice bouncing on her heels waving frantically in my direction.

I couldn't lose this chick!

Standing beside her was a beautiful amazon girl, or more like woman. She had long shining blond hair and looked to be at least 6 feet tall. The height difference between the two girls were quite humorous. I was waiting for Alice to get all King Kong and climb up Rosalie's statue body and shoot down paper air planes.

"OK class. Settle down," Mrs. Pudge yelled. I kid you not, this is the woman's name. Fit her perfectly because she's indeed a beast! Reminded me of a bridge troll.

"We have two new students joining us for the rest of the school year. Please welcome Alice and Rosalie Cullen. They are adoptive sisters who came here with their other adoptive siblings Edward, Emmett, and jasper, Children of a Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They just transferred from Chicago," Mrs. Pudge was narrating. She was a nosy warlock and liked to take any little thing and make it into something big and exciting. Today she was basically telling the life story of the Cullen's and telling it as a fairy tale.

The girls were finally able to sit down after Mrs. Pudge speech and Rosalie was making her way to the front of the class but Alice took her by her arm and dragged her to the back, right beside me.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed. "How cool is it that we have first period together?"

"Very cool." I tried to smile.

I don't know if she just had too much caffeine today or if this is how she always acts but her jumping up and down in her seat was making me nauseous.

"This is Rosalie," Alice introduced. "and this is Bella Swan."

"Hey." Rosalie waved.

I gave a shy wave and quickly diverted my attention to my window. I didn't understand why these girls are being so nice to me. No one ever act's like this to me, so nicely, and it was unnerving me a little bit.

"Your shy aren't you?" asked Rosalie.

"She wasn't shy to the lockers today. I'm pretty sure she had hit them into submission." Alice giggled.

Rosalie arched a eyebrow at me and I cracked a smile. Alice went on to tell her about meeting me and how I was nonchalantly hitting my head repeatedly. This wasn't a "I'm being a bitch and trying to hurt your feelings" kind of teasing, this was a friendly sort of teasing.

"You should of seen the way she was smashing her head. It was like she was preparing for a World War III to begin against the lockers."

I laughed along with them. I liked this feeling. The feeling of having friends and them not minding the weirdness that tends to shine through me. Maybe I could actually be their friends.

"I'm pretty sure I got brain damage." I laughed rubbing my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's the second chapter. Sadly no Edward in this one but you'll see him in the next chapter for sure!**


	3. New Bro

******Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer obviously owns everything twilight.****

****A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry but this is my last year in high school and its hella busy. I'm not a very comfortable or confident writer, its some thing that I'm trying to work on... but I believe that I'm going to continue this story and update every week. So here we go!  
><strong>**

That morning was the most fun I had ever had since like... EVER. Rosalie and Alice were awesome company. They weren't superficial or mean to me. They were just down to earth girls who happen to wear designer clothes and are completely gorgeous. I could tell that I wasn't the only one surprised that some one was talking to Bella Swan: Freak show on legs. The students of Forks High were having a blast with the gossip of the new kids and that the three of them noticed me. That didn't stop Alice and Rose though.

_*Riiiiiiiiiiing*_

The bell sounded the ending of first period.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Rose and I were wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch today?" she asked with the most heart wrenching puppy dog face ever made.

"Uhhh, I'm not so sure about that, Tink." I mumbled gathering my books of my desk.

I brought it upon myself to name her any name that might associate with the words tiny, small, or even rabid.

"C'mon Bells." Alice whined tugging on my arm.

I didn't know what to do. I usually sat by myself in the library for my lunch periods. I'd rather prefer the company of books instead of people. Books don't judge you.

"If I must." I resigned.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. I covered my ears from fear of them popping.

"Settle down, Spaz." smirked Rosalie.

"Shut up." Alice linked our arm together.

She was probably scared that I'd run away. I'm not saying that the thought crossed my mind but whatever.

We walked into the school cafeteria and filled our trays with the harsh food that is made by high school lunch ladies. You know they can't cook because... well because they work in a high school. Nothing says failure like making lunch for unappreciated teens.

"Over here." waved a boy built like a house, a brick house it looked like.

The boy had muscles everywhere. I mean his pinky probably had more strength than my entire body.

My entire being shook with fear at this kid and I wanted to run away as fast as I can but the leprechaun attached to my arm pulled me along to the table.

Rose draped herself over the brick house and Alice jumped on a blonde boys lap that was silently sitting down at the table that I didn't notice before.

"Howdy, Darling." the blonde guy said, wrapping his long arms around Alice.

"My tall and handsome cowboy" Alice gushed and kissed him.

"You can tell which position they like to do it in!" shouted the brick house.

Alice pulled away from the blonde boys and said,

"Yippee ki yay!"

Umm, OK. By now I'm standing in front of the table, awkwardly might I add, and have no clue what to do.

"Sit down, Bella."Rose told me.

Allright. I am sitting down I guess.

I chose the seat closest to Alice and the cowboy for safety reasons.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan. This is Jasper," Alice pointed to her cowboy, "and Emmett." she then pointed to the brick house.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Jasper said with his southern accent.

Definitely a charming cowboy.

"Ya, imfs good mo meeeeet choo." Emmett tried to say around his mouth full of food.

Rose smacked the back of his head and he began to choke on what was piled in his mouth.

Eh, he's no prince charming but he seems sweet enough.

"Hi" I smiled and looked down at my tray of trash, I mean food.

"So are you guys all together?" I asked shyly.

"Yep," piped up Alice. "Sure it seems weird and all since technically we are a family but people soon get over that."

"Yea, none of us are related of course." Jasper joined in.

"We were all little orphan Annie's at one point." Emmett commented.

The table blew up with laughter and that's when I heard the seat next to mine scrape against the floor.

"Yo Eddie boy." Emmett bellowed and lifted his fist up with an obvious attempt for a bro fist bump.

I looked to my right and there sat Mr. Fine-And-Sexy from the hallway.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that." Green Eyes said, leaving Emmett's fist suspended in the air dejectedly.

Emmett shook his still clenched fist at him and stared into his eyes...waiting for that bro fist bump. This literally lasted a good five minutes with out any of them moving. It was making me nervous. They were both having a stand off and neither of them were going to back down. I was sitting there fidgeting and going out my my flipping mind. I was getting more and more nervous as time went on and I was going to start hyperventilating soon if nobody did anything. The silence was deafening.

"OH MY HUNGRY, HUNGRY HIPPO'S!" I shouted.

I reached over the table and bumped my own small fist to Emmett's gigantic one.

Emmett "Whooped" and hollered,  
>"That a girl. Your now my official new bro. Edward, you have been replaced."<p>

I quickly sat down and wrapped my arms protectively around my body and tried to calm down my panicked breathing.

I cannot believe I had just done that. The silence just made me nervous and...Stud Muffin wouldn't bump fists with Emmett and... did I say "Hungry, Hungry Hippo's"?

"Did you just say "Hungry, Hungry Hippo's"? asked smirked the Hottie beside me.

"I guess I did." I muttered to myself, and I guess to him since we had the same question.

The group laughed and I would of too if I weren't beating myself up on the inside from acting so lame in front of Emmett's **EX** bro.

"Ooh goodie your here. Now my lovely group of friends are complete," Alice bounce, "This is Edward."

Allrighty, so Beef Cake has a name now, I can stop making up names in my head. This is good.

"We've already met, Alice," Edward told her but then looked at me, "But I didn't get to ask for your name..."

My name. He wants to know my name. This is also good. That means he wants to get to know me... or he's just being polite... yes, he's just probably being polite.

"My name is Bella." I tell him. I tried to seem confident, boys like confidence right?.

"Such a beautiful name, suits you." he winked at me.

**Swoon**.

I have just **swooned**.

I'm being **swoonded** away by this boy.

I couldn't help the blush that came across my face at the moment. I mean really can you blame me? Edward kinda, sorta, technically just called me beautiful!

The others just chuckled quietly to themselves while I was still gazing stupidly into Edwards eyes.

That was until Emmett spoke up,

"Mwaaaa" Emmett spoke up adoringly, I'm sure its what he was going for, at us. It was hard to tell because of the previous food he choked out before was back in his gigantic mouth.

***Smack***

The sound of Rose's hand hitting the back of his head again sounded through the cafeteria and the all too familiar sounds of Emmett's choking of food replayed, therefore completely ruining our little "Bella and Edward" moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ya! Hope you enjoyed it. If you could please review that would be awesome, it'll give me more confidence that I'm doing something right and people are actually reading it. Thanks! :)**


End file.
